Turn Me on with Your Electric Feel
by jossie-geller
Summary: Smutty goodness of Blaine singing to Rachel in the bedroom... One thing leads to another. Just a fantasy that I decided to write out.


**A/N: Honestly, this is my first time ever writing fanfiction. So I'm not sure that I'm any good at it. And this is just another one of my favorite ships. I tend to love the ships that will never happen.**

I'm laying in bed thinking to myself how unbelievable it is that my boyfriend is so incredibly sexy. Blaine is standing near the wall playing his newest cover for me. His voice always gets me so turned on; how deep and powerful it is. I watch his hands move swiftly on the guitar strings and I desperately wish that they were on me.

His body moves and sways with the rhythm his hands are creating.

My eyes close and I can't help but arch my back. I become taken over by his voice. I feel that familiar throb and wetness begin to form between my legs. My nipples are already incredibly and I am hoping that he doesn't see them through my tank top.

_He come grooving up slowly. He got joo-joo eyeballs. He's one holy roller._

I'm fucking screwed. His fucking voice.

But I open my eyes to find his roaming over my body like a hungry lion looking at its prey. My breath becomes ragged at the thought of him ravishing my body. As my breath catches his eyes flicker to mine. I can feel my legs are slick when I rub them together.

_Got to be a joker, he just do what he please_

I bite my lip, his eyes darken with lust. I don't think I can take this much longer.

I'm practically panting now.

_I know you, do you know me? One thing I can tell you is you've got to be free_

Don't stop. Dear God please don't fucking stop.

_Come together right now over me..._

When the song ends he's looking at me with raised eyebrows, expecting some sort of reaction.

"You have no idea how wet your voice makes me..." I practically whine.

A smirk crosses his face and he joins me under the sheets. What is he doing... His face is inches from mine and it takes all that I have to keep from attacking his perfect lips with mine. My eyes soak in every part of him. His beautiful curls, the wrinkles at the corners of his eyes, his intoxicating breath.

His hand reaches across my stomach and grabs my side. My body can't help but react and move closer to him. Close is not close enough.

"Why don't we find out?" he whispers.

His hand slowly moves lower, creeping to the edge of my tank top. His hand finds my core and his eyes widen. His voice drops an octave and takes on a husky edge as he says, "are you seriously not wearing any underwear?"

I bite my lip and shake my head. I don't think my mind is clear enough to voice thoughts anymore. And I know that my pussy couldn't be wetter.

Suddenly he positions himself between my legs, arms on either side of my shoulders, holding himself up.

"What are you doing Blaine?" my voice shakes and sounds worried.

His lips find the secret spot on my neck that only he knows about. I am putty in his hands now, there is no fighting this. He nips and sucks and licks and has me purring like a kitten. My hands instinctively grip his sculpted shoulders and I'm moaning in his ear.

When he pushes himself into me and I feel the bulge in his basketball shorts, my body arches into his.

"That's what the sight of you does to me" he replies

"Please. Don't fucking stop Blaine"

"I don't intend to" he says as he kisses me fiercely.

He leans down and sucks on one of my nipples through the cotton material of my tank top. My hands grip his hair tightly as my back arches and a slew of curse words flow from my mouth.

I can't take this. I have to take control. I somehow manage to pull his shirt off and flip him over so that I'm on top.

I straddle his waist and give him a devilish grin. He swallows hard, grips my hips, and let his eyes drink in the sight of me on top of him. I take advantage of my position and grind hard and slow into his cock. It's so frustrating having only the thin material of his shorts separating us.

"I'm going to show you exactly what I want to do to you while you play. I always want to suck your cock so. fucking. badly." I take the time with what I'm saying, grinding down onto him in between my last words. He grunts and pulls me hard into him, desperate to create any friction that he can.

I lean into him and take him into a deep kiss, moaning into his mouth and rubbing my chest against his. Sometimes I just want his thick dick in my mouth, to suck on it until he screams my name. This is one of those moments. He quickly takes off his shorts, eager for me to do what I said I would. I drink in the sight of his cock and immediately go for it. I think he likes how I don't waste my time. I watch his face as I slowly lick the precum from the tip of his penis. He's the one panting now, and I love how in control I am. I decide not to torture him and take his entire length into my mouth. I grip his thighs as I begin to steady my pace. His fingers run through my hair and a moan escapes his lips. He knows that I love it when he's vocal in bed.

I work my mouth up and down, moaning at the taste. His head dips back into the pillows at the vibrations that my reactions are sending through him.

"Oh fuck, Rach. That feels so fucking good" he says as he grips my hair tighter and actually starts to thrust in and out of my mouth. He pulls me off of him before he can finish.

I'm ready for some kind of release. I need it. I need him.

I position myself onto him and my head rolls back at the feeling of his thick cock inside of me.

"God, Blaine. You're so big." I practically pant.

"Yeah, babe. And you feel so fucking tight and perfect" he says as he grips my sides and reminds me to start moving. I ride his cock hard and steady. My insides turn to honey and I can't take going slow any more. My hands find his chest and my finger nails dig into his skin. In reaction, he digs his into my hips. We both tend to like it rough.

I pick up speed and can't control my moans or volume anymore.

"Yeah, that's right Rach. Right fucking there"

"Oh fuck, I don't think I can last much longer"

"Harder baby, harder" his hips reach up to meet me.

"Unnh, yes, you feel so good!" I ride his dick until a tidal wave of fucking euphoria overtakes me. I keep riding.

And then I hear him shout my name and feel his hands relax on my hips and I know that I've brought him there too. I keep going for a few more seconds, helping him to ride out this feeling as long as possible.

I lean over and whisper into his ear "You know this always happens when you play music for me."

He smirks at me and smacks my ass as I get out of bed. "Ready for round two?"


End file.
